


Hold me close and don't let me go

by Godloveslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cop Harry, Guns, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Scared Louis, Shooting, Short One Shot, a cop, big house, h and l are married ok, harr is a damn cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godloveslouis/pseuds/Godloveslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short one shot about harry who is a cop and louis who has trouble sleeping at nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me close and don't let me go

It was one of those nights where Louis couldn't sleep. He got scared easily and their big and empty house didn't help at all. 

 

Harry was already sleeping next to him he never had any trouble of falling asleep not like Louis who needed almost 2 hours to fall asleep. Harry knew how much Louis got scared at nights so he would try to stay up until Louis fell asleep but sometimes that concept didn't work out. You probably ask yourself why Louis' so scared of the night? Easy to answer. When he was little his parents took his sisters out and left him with Lottie for a night. He was actually so proud of himself. He told every single one of his friends how he was old and big enough now to take care of himself and his little sister and how easy it was to stay home alone. Poor little Louis didn't know what was gonna happen that night. 

When he put Lottie next to him and climbed into his bed he turned the lights out. He fell asleep after Lottie did. After a few hours he was hearing someone downstairs. Thinking it was maybe his parents who forgot something at home he rushed down the stairs to find two masked people in the middle of their living room trying to carry their TV out. The robbers didn't see him but Louis felt like he was going to die any minute. So he ran upstairs to his little baby sister and locked the door. He dialed 911 and told the cops what was happening. A few minutes later they arrived and caught the robbers. But little Louis never recovered from that. He saw a therapist when he was 18 but it seemed like he could never forget what happened that night. So here he was now. Lying in bed trying to sleep and not pay attention to his thoughts which were rushing through his mind. He closed his eyes only to open them again after a few seconds because he thought he actually heard something downstairs. His mind was telling him to get Harry's gun from the desk next to him. But his body couldn't move. Harry was a cop but he was having a few days off to rest himself. About 3 days ago he was involved in a shooting and had to shoot a middle aged guy for self defense. The charge dropped since it was definitely noted as a self defense but his boss still gave him a week off to rest and clear his mind. (It was the very first time Harry shot someone) he insisted to keep working and that he was fine but his Boss was sure that he needed time off or he would lose his mind after a while. So Harry was sleeping and Louis was freaking out over a little sound from downstairs. Which could be their cat but Louis always thought of a robber. However he made his way out of the bed and went downstairs to see that their decoration has been shattered on the floor. He quickly ran upstairs and shook Harry. 

Nothing 

 

_"H there's someone downstairs. Wake up please baby"_

 

Nothing 

 

_"HARRY PLEASE WAKE UP IM SCARED HARRY THERES SOMEONE"_

 

He slowly opened his eyes 

 

_"What's wrong Lou"_

 

But before Louis could answer Harry eyes widened and Louis felt arms wrapping around his body and someone was pulling him out of their bed. Harry quickly grabbed for his gun but he stopped when the guys said 

_"Hands off from the gun asshole"_  

 

How did he know? 

 

_"You're going to answer me some questions, if you lie I'm going to kill your little ~~faggot~~ boyfriend here" _

 

He said while pointing at Louis. 

 

Louis was crying and shaking. Harry shook his head and the guy grabbed his knife out and put it right to Louis' neck 

 

_"Why did you kill my little brother"_ the Guy asked. 

 

At first Harry didn't know what he was talking about. But then the memories flashed his mind. 

 

_"I.. That was your brother? I didn't know I'm sorry"_

 

_"I don't need your pity dumb cop. Now tell me why did you kill him"_

 

_"It was self defense I didn't mean to. He was shooting in my direction and I had to defend myself"_

 

_"Bullshit my brother is a good guy he doesn't even own a gun you Cops are liars and killers"_  

 

All Harry could think about was Louis. He wanted to jump and knock that guy out but he couldn't risk Louis life. 

 

_"You love him don't you"_ the guy asked slowly putting the knife towards his body and away from Louis neck. 

 

_"Yes. Yes I love him. Please don't hurt him he has nothing to do with this. Please let him go"_ Harry said trying to convince him to let Louis go. 

 

A few seconds later the guy put the knife back to Louis' neck. _"I'm going to show you how it feels like to lose the one you love the most"_

 

_"No. No please we can talk leave him alone"_ Harry was screaming. And begging him to let go. 

 

But it was too late. He stabbed Louis in the back and let his body fall on the ground, Louis was crawling trying to reach Harry. As he was about to grab Harry's hand when the guy stabbed him again but this time not in his back but his head. 

 

Harry screamed and grabbed his gun only to shoot the guy who was laughing at Louis. Not only one or two but three times. He let his anger out but he knew that this wouldn't bring Louis back. 

 

After a few days the funeral was starting. He had to burry his husband, the love of his life under the ground and this all was happening because he thought it would be a great idea to be a police officer. He thought he could save Louis and make him feel save but he failed miserably. Slowly and painful the doctors said. He must've felt a lot of pain was what he got to know about Louis dying. After the funeral he went home crying, tears that he was trying to hold back since that night. He quickly ran upstairs and go the gun out of his desk, _"im sorry louis"_ was the last thing that Harry said before he shoot himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually fun to write im sure not fun for you all to read. however comment your opinion on this, sorry its not as long as it should be  
> follow me on twitter & instagram if you want: IG//larrytexting&texting.5sauce TWITTER//justinslwt


End file.
